memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Barclay
- 2385 |rank = |position = Assistant Chief Engineer }} Reginald Endicott "Reg" Barclay III is a Human male Starfleet officer in the 24th century. He is a highly talented systems diagnostic engineer. As of 2385, he was assigned as a Assistant Chief Engineer of the Fleet Carrier-Heavy Battleship prototype . The USS Enterprise-D Prior to Barclay's transfer to the in 2366, he was assigned to the USS Zhukov. During the Borg encounter of 2366-2367, Barclay worked on repairs following the Enterprise’s unsuccessful attempt to destroy the Borg cube using a burst of energy from the deflector dish. Barclay's brain was once taken over by an ancient race from the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Cytherians, radically increasing his intellect. Under their influence, Barclay seizes command of the Enterprise-D and brings the ship to a confrontation with the Cytherians, who explain to Picard that they only desire an exchange of information with the Federation. After the exchange, the Cytherians return the Enterprise-D to Federation space, leaving Barclay with the memory of his interaction and an enhanced ability in chess. Barclay later had a counseling session with Deanna Troi in mid-2370. In 2370, a treatment for Urodelan flu, a mild illness, provided by Doctor Beverly Crusher activated a recessive gene in Barclay's T-cells had a bizarre reaction, creating an airborne virus which caused Barclay to de-evolve into a spider-like ancestral form, and its other victims to also revert to various earlier evolutionary forms, after multiple dormant introns in his body are activated by accident. Upon recovery, Crusher decided to name the disease after him as he was the first person to contract it, and was since known as 'Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome'. Jupiter Station In 2371, Barclay transferred to Jupiter Station and worked as part of the original holo-engineering team in Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's holographic laboratory to test the Emergency Medical Hologram's interpersonal skills. The USS Enterprise-E Barclay would transfer aboard the new prior to the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. He traveled into the past with the rest of the crew to April 4th, 2063, the day before First Contact, where he was able to meet one of his idols, Dr. Zefram Cochrane. He helped him repair the Phoenix warp ship after a Borg attack, and even got to shake Dr. Cochrane's hand. Pathfinder Project By 2376, after working with Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on the EMH mark I at Jupiter Station, he became obsessed with the return of the starship from the Delta Quadrant, and petitioned to be assigned to the Pathfinder Project at the Communications Research Center. Barclay's holo-addiction returned after he created a semi-accurate recreation of the starship and its crew, who all really liked and heavily relied upon him because of his programming. He even kept a pet cat, which he named "Neelix". It should also be noted that the Lieutenant has a deep affection for cats, and for some reason the cats return this affection. Spot, Data's pet cat, found only her owner and the lieutenant to be suitable for her mercurial tastes. It was Barclay's efforts that led to two-way communication being made with Voyager, when he came up with the idea of directing a tachyon beam towards an approaching Class B itinerant pulsar to send a signal through an artificial micro-wormhole to be generated from the resulting gravimetric surge. Unfortunately, Barclay chose to suggest his idea in the middle of an official briefing with Admiral Owen Paris, against Commander Harkins' orders. Barclay was dismissed from the project by Harkins on temporary leave, after he discovered the engineer's obsession with Voyager, despite Barclay's protests. He later admitted to Counselor Deanna Troi that he missed the sense of family that he had on the Enterprise. However, Barclay returned to the CRC, and again activated the Voyager holoprogram. He attempted to use the program to activate his plan to use the MIDAS array to communicate with the real ship, using the holographic characters to protect and assist him. Just as Harkins used a simulated warp core breach to end the program, Captain Kathryn Janeway hailed the Communications Center, having received Barclay's message - finally, two way communication had been established with the ship. Tom Paris toasted with Voyager’s crew christening Barclay an honorary member. Following Barclay's success in communicating with Voyager he was rewarded with a promotion to full Lieutenant; he also began forming social relations, specifically with his superior's sister-in-law Hope, who also had an affection for cats. Barclay had developed a hologram based on his image to help Voyager. However, he sent it to the Delta Quadrant twice but had no success. He became frantic to discover what went wrong. Yet his superiors insisted that a spatial phenomenon may have been responsible. His suspicions grew so crazy that he interrupted a children's tour saying that the Borg or Romulans were involved but he was sent off on vacation to relax. By his design, he met Deanna Troi again. Based on his own accord, his luck had improved, at least for a while, including the time around Commander Geordi La Forge's birthday party, but then things went sour. He told her his troubles, and even mentioned that his girlfriend, Leosa, had left him after he told her everything about the Pathfinder and his hologram. Starfleet had her detained, where it was revealed to Barclay that Leosa was a dabo girl, rather than a teacher as she lead him to believe. With Troi's help, they discovered that a trio of Ferengi had intercepted his hologram and reprogrammed it to deceive Voyager, with a few hints from Leosa that Borg nanoprobes were worth a lot of latinum. It was apparent that the Ferengi planned to use a geodesic fold between the Alpha and Delta Quadrants with the hologram tricking Voyager into it with false inoculations and shielding, which would kill everyone aboard. Barclay posed as his hologram, bluffing to the Ferengi that Voyager was bound to survive and was going to blast them on the other side of the fold. Due to luck, Voyager was saved. Barclay made another hologram, this time with more security features to demand to others to "Identify yourself!" Troi invited him on a double date with Commander Riker and a friend of his, Maril, a real teacher. In 2377, Barclay was on duty at the Communications Center while Admiral Paris was visiting. During his visit, long range sensors detected a Borg transwarp conduit opening just outside the Sol system. Barclay reported the information to the several visiting Admirals, as another Borg attack was feared. When a Borg sphere emerged, and then quickly exploded to reveal Voyager, Reg was one of the first to welcome them home. Return to USS Enterprise-E Barclay returned to the USS Enterprise-E in 2380 and served as interim chief engineer when Commander Geordi La Forge was briefly away from the Enterprise. The Invincible class In 2380, Barclay joined the crack engineering team involved in developing the of in Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. Captain of the Liberty By 2400 Barclay was promoted to Captain. In 2402 he was diagnosed with . In 2405 Barclay was in command of the a starship. His ship was destroyed by a group of romulan terrorists in 2407. Captain of the Yindi He was later sent to the USS Yindi after his ship was destroyed by romulan terrorists, he is now in command of the USS Yindi as of 2407. Starfleet Performance Evaluation Barclay always appeared to be nervous and lacking in confidence, stammering profusely, and was known to be reclusive and extremely introverted. As a Lieutenant Junior Grade stationed aboard the Enterprise-D, Barclay had a tendency to spend more time inside the Holodeck where he was more confident and comfortable, than in real social situations. Barclay has characteristics associated with many negative nerd and geek stereotypes. He possesses great technical skill and sincere enthusiasm, but is often held back by his own social awkwardness, and has an obsessive interest in fiction and fantasy. He was terribly shy and insecure, had a tendency to stutter, was fearful of being transported, had a holo-addiction problem, and was a hypochondriac. Most of this was explained when in 2402 he was diagnosed with . External Links Category:USS Invincible personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:USS Liberty (NCC-865631) personnel Category:Captains Category:Autistics Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)